Day at McDonld's
by Eurgh
Summary: One-shot. Pietro and Lance somehow manage to get a job at McDonalds. Kelly goes to the drive-through... Can anyone say torment? I knew you could!


Summary:One-shot. Pietro and Lance somehow manage to get a job at McDonalds. Kelly goes to the drive-through... Can anyone say torment? I knew you could!

Note:This isn't very good, considering I'm still sick. I take flames and constructive criticism happily. But good reviews make me smile, too. I guess I mean, be honest with what you think of it.

* * *

"Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?" Pietro asked boredly.

"Yes, I'd like a number one, with an iced tea." Kelly's voice answered. Pietro perked up, and smirked evilly.

"Sorrry, sir, we are out of iced tea. And, we are also out of number ones." he sighed.

"How can you be out of number ones!" Kelly groaned.

"We are." Pietro answered.

"Is that even possible?" Kelly asked.

"It must be, cuz we are." Pietro smiled.

"Its not possible." Kelly explained, trying very hard to remain calm.

"We're out of number ones. Order something else." Pietro smirked.

"Fine, can I get a number two with lemonade?" Kelly sighed.

"No. We're out of that too." Pietro laughed.

"What! This is impossible..." Kelly sighed.

"Sir, might I suggest the one thing we actaully have in stock?" Pietro asked.

"What?" Kelly groaned, nearly afraid to know.

"A number five with water. It's the last thing, we have about ten hundred of 'em too!" Pietro lied, trying to contain his laughter.

"FINE! At least it's food..." Kely grumbled to himself.

"That'll be fifty dollars sir! Pull up to the first window!" Pietro cackled and ran over to Lance(whom also had this job. It's more convient!). "Hey, Kelly's coming up. He's getting water and a chicken McNugget happy meal. Have fun!"

"I will..." Lance waved Pietro off as they heard Kelly honking his horn.

"FIFTY DOLLARS!" Kelly yelled as Pietro walked up.

"Uh-huh!" Pietro smiled and waved.

"YOU! You little lunatic! This fine eating establishment should not allow mutants to work here!" Kelly glared.

"What fine eating establishment? It's McDonald's. Everyone hates the food, but eats it anyway. You gonna pay up or not?" Pietro asked.

"FINE! I am sick of talking to you, it's money I made as a principal anyway..." Kelly groaned, handing him a fifty dollar bill.

"New policy, no cash." Pietro shoved it back.

"Fine." Kelly started to write a check.

"No checks or credit cards either."

"Then what!"

"That watch on your arm should do fine."

"THAT IS A HUNDRED DOLLAR WATCH!" Kelly yelled.

"DO IT, OR NO FOOD!" Pietro yelled.

"You know what, fine! It just reminds me of the days I had to teach hopeless causes like you!" Kelly shoved it into Pietro's hands, whom pocketed it.

"Okay, fifty dollars, cash only." Pietro smirked.

"WHAT!" Kelly yelled. Pietro just ran out the front door, to Kelly's car, grabbed his wallet, and ran back in.

"Here ya go!" hehanded it backwhen he had removed sixty dollars.

"HEY!" Kelly glared.

"Move it or lose it, senator, or I will call security." Pietro cackled.

"WHAT SEURITY! IT'S A MCDONALD'S!" Kelly yelled.

"NU-UH! IT'S A FINE EATING ESTABLISHMENT, NOW MOVE IT!" Pietro yelled.

"ARGH!" Kelly screamed as he moved to the second window. "At least I won't have to deal with THAT hyperactive maniac..."

"Hiya!" Lance smiled.

"And now I have to deal with THIS hyperactive maniac..." Kelly groaned.

"Your food'll be ready in a few minutes. Want your water?" Lance asked, holding a cup.

"YES!" Kelly groaned.

"Okay." Lance handed it to him, although, he squeezed it so it spilled on Kelly's new suit.

"YOU SPILLED MY DRINK ON MY NEW SUIT! FIVE HUNDRED DOLLAR SUIT!" Kelly yelled.

"Hey, at least it wasn't coke." Lance shrugged, and went to refill the cup. This repeated itself about five times before Lance just handed him the cup.

"Where's my food?" Kelly growled.

"Here ya go!" Lance handed him a sack.

"It's cold." Kelly glared.

"It's been sitting there for twenty minutes. Come again soon!" Lance shut the window as Kelly started to yell. Behind the dumpster, Todd was watching in amazment. He had been video-taping their first day. Funny stuff was bound to happen.

"Wow...are senators supposed to say those words?"


End file.
